


BB Shower

by Chromiad



Category: Death Stranding
Genre: (looks at kojima), Canon Divergence, Fluff, I made it gay like it should have been, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC Sam bc I’m soft and he needs to be to, Pining, Shower Scene!!!, Slight Aphenphosmphobia, Title is a joke I thought of at 4 am that isn’t funny, even tho I have it I have no clue how to write it sowwie, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromiad/pseuds/Chromiad
Summary: Two dude, just chillin in a shower, admiting their feelings to each other... Typical Saturday y’know?
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	BB Shower

When Deadman stepped into the shower, Sam almost had the gall to laugh. Out of shock that he was expected to join him, or the fact that he really wanted to join him. The turn, it carried a weight with it, even if he was wearing sunglasses Sam could tell he winked. The blush from his cheeks spread to his neck, making the scars of hands pop out against his rose skin. 

Standing with a newfound wobble in his stance, Sam approached the shower, acutely aware of Deadman’s dead ,heh... stare on him. His body jittery, both with nerves and excitement. With the news on the BB’s, Lou might be able to get better… What if this is all this is just about that… Nevermind. He stood at the front of the glass sliding door, waiting for something, anything to go off of. Thankfully having Deadmen exit and so chivalrously hold the door open for him.

Sam already knew it would be a tight squeeze, just general estimation based on both their sizes. What Sam wasn’t expecting was for Deadman to run right into him, effectively pinning the smaller man under himself. Switching on the water also had no positive effects on Sams predicament. The only result being wet clothes, and a flush that now stretched down to his shoulders. He could hear the cogs turning in Deadman’s head, running a million miles a minute,frozen in place. The water dripping from Deadman’s suit framing him in a cloud of rain and mist. It was almost comfortable, if not for the close proximity of the men, and the obvious tension that ran through the both of them.

“No one can spy on us in here…” 

“It’s just you… and me.”

He sounded out of breath, his voice full of a husk that’s Sam had never heard. “It’s just you, and me.” Sam was sure his earlier reservations came back to bite him when he least wanted it. You don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve him. He’s just a colleague nothing more, what could anyone want to do with you? He pushed himself farther into the cool wall, shivering slightly, if from Deadman or the tile he couldn’t decide. 

“Sam, I have something to tell you, sort of… top secret.” He worded it like a question, like he wasn’t sure if it was a top secret or not. Deadman’s voice was still a whisper, barely heard over the pounding torrent of the shower. Sam was barely listening anyways, trying his damndest to slow the fiery beat of his heart in his chest. For god sake Deadman must be trying to kill him, as he rattled on about something to do with BB experiments and governments. Tuning back out of his daydream of something not kid friendly enough with Lou in the room, when the president was brought up.

“Bridget?” Sam questioned, hoping it made enough sense to the conversation, not that he was keeping up with it as the heat from Deadman made his legs almost melt under him. He avoided eye contact as much as he could, pushing up against the wall to avoid as much contact as possible. I swear this will be the death of me… The heat from the shower amplifying the silence between the men. Deadman kept blabbering on about Bridges and something about not telling Die-Hardman about all of this. If he was honest though he really could care less, the sheer energy Deadman was letting off in this tiny excuse for a shower made him go insane. Every little movement made him twitch, his hands wishing to be anywhere than at his sides, wanting something to busy them with he set them at Deadman’s hips. Trying to ignore how Deadman shivered and now had more of a shake in his voice, yet still kept talking.

At this point Sam had become adjusted to their situation, even catching himself swaying into Deadmans, opting instead of filling leaning into the man for resting his forehead on Deadman’s chest. Humming into sweet scent of cologne on his suit. 

“S-Sam? Are you alright friend? This is very unlike you…” Deadman had lost the sense of urgency from before, his hands hovering over Sam, not knowing if he was allowed to put his hands on him.

“Sorry for interrupting… couldn’t,” Sam sighed, leaning farther into Deadman, “Couldn’t help myself.” 

Deadman’s face was a deep red now, nearly matching his tie. Sam chuckling a bit at the sight, grabbing his still hovering hands and resting them at his shoulders.

They stood like this. Under the now lukewarm flow of water. At least ten minutes had passed since either of them had said anything. Deadman’s thoughts and heart racing, swarming with questions that he was too scared to voice. His thoughts were stopped by Sam shifting in his arms, then reaching up to hold his face in his hands.

In his eyes he saw so much emotion. Love that he knew he wasn’t deserving of but wanted so badly. In sams eyes he saw a home he never knew until this moment. He saw a life of simple pleasures and complex love. He saw himself, Sam and of course Lou, living in a remote cabin, living each day as it comes, no worries or cares in the world.

Deadman was stunned, hand still rested at Sams shoulders, hands matching almost perfectly to a mark on his skin.  
Well this wasn’t what I expected but- well heaven knows I wasn’t going to make the first move.

Sam smirked a bit, releasing his grasp on his face to rest his arms around Deadman’s neck. 

“Sam, Would you mind if I kissed you?”

He flushed, the previous red shame turning to a shade of love.

“Mhmm, I’ve waited long enough,” Sam said with a huff of laughter, meeting him in the middle, their lips connecting, fireworks behind both their eyes.

Wow...

And if Fragile has complained about a lack of hot water the next day, who's to say it was them? It’s not like anyone was spying on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Them!! My boys!!! Decided to write this as there’s a serious lack of Deadsam content ! Also Sam is most likely WAY ooc but idrc because he deserves to be in love!!
> 
> Come talk to me on insta @Mieumji If u want hehehe
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome :•}


End file.
